Recuperando tu amor
by andynaruhina
Summary: Post-Guerra. Tres años habían pasado, Hinata y Naruto por fin estaban juntos. Su relación no podía ser más perfecta pero una misión y un extraño jutsu rompen con esa felicidad. Hinata ha perdido la memoria y los recuerdos que le quedan no son reales. –Hinata, soy yo Naruto. -¡Aléjate de mí! –Jamás te haría daño, yo te amo. –Eres un monstruo asesino.- ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia se desarrolla 3 años después de la guerra.

-o-

El sol entro por su ventana anunciando un nuevo día. Naruto abrió los ojos con pesadez y bostezo, pero una vez despierto no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que sus ojos veían. Tenía sobre su pecho un peso muy agradable y cálido, recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Habían hecho el amor como unos locos. Hace unos 6 meses que habían dado ese gran pasó en su relación y aun le costaba creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Miro su espalda y se sonrojo, tal vez debía ser un poco más considerado con ella. Estaba llena de chupones aunque también el tenía la espalda completamente arañada.

Aun así él se curaba rápido a diferencia de ella, además de que su piel blanca era un problema para disimular ante todos. Hinata se había convertido en toda una mujer y no solo hablando físicamente. Ahora todos en su clan la respetaban y estaba a punto de convertirse en una digna sucesora. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y por supuesto muy enamorado. Era la mujer con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida. La amaba de una forma tan fuerte y descomunal que le daba miedo a veces. Jamás pensó sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ella era todo lo que siempre soñó y por idiota no se dio cuenta antes.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Pregunto somnolienta. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si ¿Y tú? ¿No te aplaste demasiado? – Pregunto un poco avergonzada.

-No, al contrario si fuera por mí, dormiría lo más pegado a ti posible. –Sonreí-

-N-Naruto kun-Se sonrojo-

Naruto sonrió.

-¿hmm? No me digas que te da vergüenza todavía HI-NA-TA-CHAN. Eres una farsante, anoche me rogabas por más y hoy te haces la inocente.

-Y-yo…S-si, aun me da un poco de vergüenza – Respondió Hinata.

Naruto aprovecho para ponerse encima de ella y besarle el cuello. Hinata dio un respingo. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Naruto y con maestría apretó uno de los pechos desnudos de Hinata. Al instante noto como su pezón se erizaba. Hinata gimió.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan yo puedo encargarme de quitarse esa vergüenza tuya- Le susurró al oído.

-TOCK TOCK TOCK-

-¿No vas a abrirle?-Pregunto Hinata.

-Quien sea puede podrirse ahí, no pienso dejarte.

-P-pero Naruto-kun puede ser importante.

-No lo creo. Seguramente solo es una tontería.

-TOCK TOCK TOCK-

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO O ME ABRES O TIRO TU PUERTA! Deja de hacerte el tonto se que estas despierto.

Naruto salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Sakura-chan? - ¿Q-que pasa?

-¿Um?-Sakura miro a Naruto con la respiración agitada y ligeramente sonrojado ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-N-nada ¿Por qué? Estoy recién levantándome. ¿P-Porque tendría que estar haciendo algo?

- Mmm bueno como sea, Vístete Kakashi nos quiere ver en su oficina. –Respondió.

-¿Una misión?

-Eso parece así que mejor apúrate. Ah y dile a Hinata que también a ella la están llamando. No tarden.

Sakura desaparecido y Naruto cerro la puerta.

-¿S-se ha dado cuenta?- Pregunto Hinata avergonzada.

-Si, Pero en fin eso no tiene nada de malo. Es mejor que entre más gente sepa que eres mía.

-Naruto kun.- Ah Hinata siempre le daba un vuelvo al corazón cuando él decía eso.

-Por cierto, debemos ir a la torre Hokage, Kakashi nos quiere ver.

Hinata asintió, se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa y la sabana que cubría su desnudez se calló al suelo. Naruto trago grueso. La vio entrar al baño y escucho como abría el grifo. Miro el reloj que tenía en la pared. No había mucho tiempo y justo en ese momento encontró la excusa perfecta para terminar lo que había interrumpido Sakura. Entro al baño y mientras veía la silueta desnuda de Hinata al otro lado de la cortina, se empezó a desvestir también. Hinata estaba de espaldas cuando el entro a la regadera.

-Naruto-kun ¿Q-que haces?

-Pues no tenemos mucho tiempo y yo también quiero tomar un baño. Así que, que mejor forma que ahorrar tiempo que bañarnos juntos.

-P-pero…

-Además nunca nos hemos bañado juntos, pensé que también sería una buena oportunidad. Puedo ayudarte a tallarte la espalda.

-D-de acuerdo.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en los labios de Naruto.

-o-

-Sakura ¿El avisaste?

-Por supuesto. Hokage-sama.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió junto con Naruto y Hinata.

-Lo sentimos, se nos hizo tarde.- Se disculpó Naruto.

-¿Qué les paso?- Pregunto Sakura.

-T-Tuvimos un percance- se excusó Hinata- Lo sentimos.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y le sonrió. Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Como sea ¿para qué nos has llamado?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Muy bien. Ya están todos aquí asi que les explicare. Hace aproximadamente 6 meses cerca de la aldea de la nube han estado ocasionando problemas unos ninjas. Al parecer nadie ha podido hacer nada. Hace poco han enviado un grupo de 5 ninjas elites y solo uno regreso.

-¿Entonces esto es una misión de rescate?-Pregunto Ino.

-No, los ninjas que han desaparecido si fueron encontraron hace dos días pero estaban sin vida. El único que regreso con vida estaba bajo un genjutsu del que no pueden sacarlo.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Sakura.

-Sí, yo también lo creía. El problema es que es un genjutsu donde el enemigo entra a tu mente y visualiza tus deseos y miedos. No tenemos mucha información es por eso que los he llamado. Necesitamos saber qué tipo de técnica es. Todavía no estamos seguros si es un genjutsu eso es lo que parece a simple vista.

-Muy bien. ¿Entonces buscar información segura y útil? Sera sencillo.- Dijo Naruto.

-No, hay algo más. Parece que no solo puede utilizar su mente para saber sus deseos o miedos. El los modifica y los utiliza a su antojo. Puedes hacerle creer que su mejor es su enemigo. Tengan cuidado, no es una técnica común.

-Entendido.

-o-

-Descansemos- Ad Shikamaru.

-Ya era hora. Estoy cansada-Replico Ino.

-No exageres Ino-Dijo Sakura- ¿Quién va a hacer la primera guardia?

-Yo lo hare- Dijo Shikamaru- Naruto tú también.

-Muy bien.

-Chicos, aquí tienen.- Hinata sirvió unas bolas de arroz y unos aperitivos- Lamento que no sea mucho, no pude preparar demasiados.

-Wow, Hinata esto esta delicioso- Dijo Sakura- Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar.

-Si por favor, Sakura cocina horrible.- Se burlo Ino.

-Mira mejor cállate Ino, cuando salgas herida ni creas que te voy a curar.

-¡Ja! Ni que fuera a salir herida.

-Um la verdad es que si está muy rico, gracias Hinata- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Hinata.

-Mi novia cocina delicioso ¿A que si? Es la mejor- Presumió Naruto.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a hacer guardia Naruto, los demás descansen.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron todos.

-o-

La luna iluminaba la noche, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban sobre un árbol observando que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Nee, Shikamaru que tal todo con Temari al fin te decidiste?

- Es un poco incómodo hablar de eso ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? Si fuiste tú quien me ayudo con Hinata ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me sentía deprimido por lo de Toneri. Me apoyaste y me ayudaste.

-Si bueno es un poco diferente. Lo mío con Temari es algo…

-¿Problemático?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, ella es problemática en todo. Pero la quiero ¿sabes? Es solo que me cuesta decidirme. Estoy esperando a que ella de el paso.

-Jajajaja Shikamaru ¿Es enserio? ¿Prefieres que sea ella quien se declare?

-¿Pero el burro hablando de orejas? Fue Hinata quien se te declaro en primer lugar.

-¡P-P-P-per eso fue diferente! Era una situación crítica.

-Como sea, puede que suene como si no me interesara pero la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que todo saldrá genial.

-Gracias ¿Y tu que tal con Hinata?

-Bueno, Hinata es simplemente increíble. Estar con ella siempre es genial.

-¿Quién lo diría no? Jamás pensé verte así con ella. Es decir, no por ella, si no por ti.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, no era un secreto para nadie que Hinata estaba enamorada de ti y bueno tampoco era secreto que a ti te gustaba Sakura.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ahora yo estoy con Hinata y soy feliz.

-Si eso puedo verlo es solo que es algo extraño.

-Supongo que tienes razón tiempo atrás yo tampoco hubiera imaginado que estaría con ella. Pero puedes estar seguro de esto, ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Por supuesto. Amo a Hinata y es por eso que cuando regresemos de esta misión voy a darle esto.

-Oye, eso es…

-o-

¿Qué fue eso?- Grito Ino.

-¡Shikamaru cuidado!-

¿Están bien? ¿Todos están bien?- Pregunto Sakura.

Había sido un ataque. Nadie lo había visto venir, de un momento a otro se encontraban heridos y no sabían ni lo que había sido. _Recuerdos borrosos, imágenes confusas y pensamientos sin sentido._

_-¿HINATA? ¿DONDE ESTA HINATA?_- Gritaba Naruto.

-_No pude hacer nada, fue tras el_- Respondió Sakura.

_No podía ver nada. ¿Por qué no podía avanzar? Mis pies no se movían. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Hinata, por favor…_

_-¡Ahhh!_

_-¡HINATAAA!_

_Había logrado darle alcance a nuestro enemigo, después de luchar contra él y romperle los huesos solo puede ver a Hinata inconsciente y herida en el suelo. Había sido un detonador ni siquiera pude pensar. _

_-Naruto no puedo detener este jutsu, no sé qué sea, su corazón se está debilitando._

_-Sakura-chan por favor sálvala. Te lo suplico._

_-Hinata, todo va estar bien, no te cierres los ojos, no te atrevas Hinata, ni siquiera la pienses, no puedes dejarme, no podría, no quiero…_

_-N-Naruto-kun- Decía entre lágrimas Hinata- P-perdóname._

_-0-_

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Las visitas terminaron hace 3 horas, si alguien te ve…

-No me importa, no me voy a separar de ella.

-Ella está bien Naruto, ve a casa y descansa un poco.

-No puedo, no puedo ni dormir. Cada que cierro mis ojos tengo miedo que al despertar algo le pase. No puedo soportarlo, por mi culpa esta así.

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, tú no le hiciste esto.

-Pero fui yo quien la mando a lado este, la envié con el enemigo.

-Tu no sabía que él estaba ahí. No había forma de saberlo.

-¡Pero nomas mírala, mira como esta! –Grito entre lágrimas.

-Sakura se acercó a él y lo reconforto. No sabía que decir, no podía mentirle. Hinata parecía estable pero ya había pasado más de dos semanas y no despertaba. Ni siquiera ella podía asegurar que le sucedía. Le dolía esta situación también, ella era su amiga y Naruto estaba inconsolable. No había día que no estuviera con ella. Siempre estaba hablándole sobre su día y si tenía una misión siempre lo hacia lo más rápido posible para regresar al hospital y estar con ella. Enfrente de los demás era el primer optimista pero cuando se quedaba solo, lloraba justo como ahora.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué te tiene que dañar con lo que amas?- Preguntaba Naruto.

-Porque es parte de amar. Es complicado y muchas veces doloroso pero al final de todo vale la pena. De eso puedo asegurártelo.

-¿Lo dices por Sasuke?

-Bueno por él y por otras cosas también. Nadie dijo que amar era todo color de rosas. Pero Naruto no puedes rendirte, Hinata te necesita fuerte para cuando despierte y estoy segura que será más pronto de lo que crees.

-o-

-¡Naruto-Onichan! ¡Naruto-Onichan -Gritaba Konohamaru.

-¿Qué pasa Konohamaru? ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto un poco somnoliento. ¿Si sabes que son las 5 de la mañana?

-¡Ha despertado! –Grito. ¡Corre!

Naruto no se cambió, apenas sus oídos escucharon esas palabras de Konohamaru, salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. ¡Había despertado! ¡Su Hinata había despertado!

-¿Dónde está? ¡Déjenme verla! `¡Por favor!- Gritaba.

-¿Naruto? Por favor tienes que estar tranquilo para ella. Despertó pero se volvió a dormir por un medicamento que le administre, puedes pasar y esperar que despierte de nuevo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.

-o-

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¡Hinata-sama! ¡No venga por favor! ¡Huya!_

_-¡Muere!_

_-¡Neji-nissan! '¡No!  
><em>

_Mira a tu alrededor, eres débil por tu culpa todos mueren._

_-¡No por favor! ¡Basta! ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Es tu culpa, si quieres que esto no pase entonces tienes que odiarlo. Mira lo que le hizo a tu primo._

_No volverás a permitir que te lastimen…_

_No volverás a permitir que se te acerque…_

_Ódialo, aborrécelo como el monstro que es…_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. ¿Estaba en mi cama? No, esto es… un hospital ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué me pesa el cuerpo? No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿H-Hinata?- Escucho mi nombre. _-¿Quién me está llamando?_

-Hinata, gracias a dios, gracias a dios… Mi amor. Despertaste… -Se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

A mi mente llega un recuerdo:

_¡Hinata-sama! ¡No venga por favor! ¡Huya!_

_-¡Muere!_

_-¡Neji-nissan ¡No!_

Mi cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el me esta abrazando? El es…

-¡A-Aléjate de mi! ¡No me toques!- Grito.

-¿Hinata? Tranquila soy yo… Naruto… -Me mira con unos ojos de incomprensión. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENME!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta una enfermera.

-No sé, Sakura-chan. Hinata tranquila no te voy a hacer daño.

-¡Lárgate no me toques! ¡Vete!

-Hinata, está bien es Naruto ¿recuerdas? Él está aquí porque está preocupado por ti.

-¡NO! Él es… es… un monstro.

-Hinata, amor por favor, yo...

Naruto miro a Hinata. Tratando de comprender o esperando que se tratara de una broma. Pero no encontró nada… En sus ojos no encontró ese brillo con el que siempre lo miraba, no había sonrojos, no había nada más que una mirada vacía. Lo miraba con temor y desprecio. Justo como lo miraban en su niñez. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto ¿De verdad ella lo odiaba?

_-o-_

_¡HOLA! XD NO SE QUE ME DIO POR ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, LLEGO A MI CABEZA Y BUENO ME GUSTO ASI QUE LA EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR. ME QUEDO UN POCO EXTRAÑA PERO ESPERO QUE SEA ENTENDIBLE, COMO NOTARAN CADA QUE HAY UN -0- ES UN CAMBIO DE ESCENA, ASI QUE NO NECESARIAMENTE SEA EL MISMO MOMENTO. EN FIN, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, NO QUIERO HACERLA MUY LARGA, YA QUE NO TENGO TANTO DESARROLLO EN MI CABEZA, , EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEER. ^^_

_¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, el lugar se encontraba completamente irreconocible, había estado lanzando rassengans por todas partes. Su cuerpo tembló y callo de rodillas.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Grito para sí mismo.

Su cuerpo estaba exhausto pero se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- Pregunto Shikamaru- Si sigues así vas a destruir completamente el campo.

-¡Déjame solo!- Conteste.

-Dejarte solo sería problemático.

-¿Te ha mandado Sakura?

-No, he venido por cuenta propia- Confeso.

-Estoy bien ¿lo ves? Ya puedes irte.

-Se lo que te está pasando pero no puedes simplemente salir corriendo y destruir lo primero que veas Naruto.

-Mira no necesito sermones y no, no sabes ni entiendes lo que me está pasando, así que evítate todas tus estupideces y déjame en paz- Conteste furioso.

-Hinata no querría esto…

-¡HINATA NO ME RECONOCE! Y NO SOLO NO ME RECONOCE SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN ME ODIA. ¿Acaso no lo viste? No quiere ni que me le acerque, me cree un monstruo asesino- respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y lo eres?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-No, pero el que ella lo piense me destroza.- confesé.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Hace un mes me decías que la amabas y que era la mujer con la que pasarías el resto de tus días ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Ella ya no me ama…

-Eres un egoísta Naruto. Hinata no te abandonaría si estuvieras en su lugar. Es un jutsu y encontraremos la forma de revertirlo pero ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras tanto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hinata siempre estuvo detrás de ti. Cuando finalmente la notaste, el amor que te brindaba hizo que te enamoraras de ella y con el tiempo la llegaste amar. Tú nunca hiciste nada realmente, fue ella quien siempre hizo todo por ti. Creo que es tiempo de invertir los papeles. Haz algo. Recupérala.

-¿Recuperarla?

-Si, después de todo estamos hablando de la mujer a la que le vas a entregar ese anillo que me mostraste ¿no?

-Gracias Shikamaru. –Respondí- De verdad, me he segado por la furia y la confusión de todo lo que ha pasado pero tienes razón, voy a recuperar a la mujer que amo. Un estúpido jutsu no me la va a quitar.

-o-

Hinata se encontraba acostada en la cama del hospital, no había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Se sentía extraña y confusa. No recordaba casi nada pero los pocos recuerdos la aturdían y la asustaban, por eso cuando había visto aquel rostro se puso a la defensiva.

-Buenos días Hinata- Entro la enfermera- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien, gracias- Respondí- Etto ¿Cuándo podre ir a casa?

-Hoy por la tarde te daremos de alta.- Sonrió- Me alegra mucho ver que estas mejor Hinata.

Su tono de cordialidad y confianza la extraño.

-N-nosotras ¿somos amigas? – Pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas.

-Lamento no poder recordarte- suspire- todo esto es muy extraño para mí.

-No debes preocuparte Hinata, tómalo con calma. Todos vamos a apoyarte. Queremos que vuelvas a hacer la misma que antes, así que no te sientas mal ni te sobresfuerzes.

-¿Todos?-Pregunte.

-Sí, tienes muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti, también está tu familia y Naruto.

-¡No! Él es un asesino.-Respondí a la defensiva.

-Hinata, él no es un asesino.

-¡El mato a Neji-nisan!- Grite- Él lo mato es un moustro asesino.

-¿Qué dices? ¡El no mato a Neji! Hinata… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Yo estaba ahí, yo vi como lo atravesó – Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir- No pude salvarlo, no pude…

-Hinata… no fue así. Es cierto que Neji murió pero él fue quien se interpuso para salvarlos a ambos. Neji murió protegiéndolos.

-No es verdad, él lo mato.

-Te equivocas Hinata. Los recuerdos que tienes son a causa de un jutsu. Posiblemente estén modificados para hacerte creer otra cosa pero créeme cuando te digo esto, Naruto no es un asesino y jamás haría algo para dañarte.

-o-

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa cuando escucho la voz de Naruto. Por supuesto estaba en Ichirakus.

-¿Naruto? Me alegra verte de mejor ánimo.

-Bueno, aun no estoy del todo bien pero he decidido no darme por vencido. Shikamaru me ayudo a comprender algunas cosas y pienso luchar por Hinata.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sakura-chan?

-Bueno ya está más tranquila. De hecho ya fue dada de alta. Su padre y su hermana la han recogido y ahora mismo ya debe estar en su casa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Iré a verla!

-¡Espera Naruto! Hay algo que quiero decirte acerca de los recuerdos que tiene Hinata.

Sakura le contó a Naruto lo que había pasado en la mañana. Sobre los recuerdos distorsionados que tenía acerca de la muerte de Neji y el cómo pensaba que había muerto.

-¿P-piensa que yo lo mate?- Pregunto sorprendido Naruto- ¿Por eso me llamo moustro?

-Eso es lo que pienso también. No sé exactamente como distorsionaron sus recuerdos pero es por eso que te tiene miedo, Naruto.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero recuperarla pero si ella piensa que yo mate a Neji...

-Naruto, hay algo más que debo decirte…

-o-

Hinata se encontraba en su recamara. Después de haber cenado junto a su padre y hermana en una silenciosa e incómoda comida, decidió subir y no volver a salir hasta el día siguiente. Sentía que estaba ausente y que algo estaba pasando por alto.

-TOCK TOCK TOCK-

-Adelante- Menciono Hinata.

-Nisan ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto Hanabi.

-Me siento extraña- respondió con sinceridad- ¿Qué ha pasado Hanabi? ¿Por qué todos me miran de manera …

¿Respetuosa?- Pregunto Hanabi-

-S-si. Todo es muy diferente a como recuerdo.

-Nisan ha hecho muchos cambios aquí.

-¿Yo? Como es posible.

-Después de la muerte de Neji-Nissan tú has tomado las riendas del clan, aun no te has vuelvo la sucesora pero has logrado muchas cosas, te has convertido en una shinobi digna de dirigirnos y guiarnos a un mejor futuro.

-Eso es imposible… tu ibas a ser la sucesora, no yo.

-Padre ha decidido que tú seas, y yo lo he recomendado también. Yo no puedo y aun soy bastante inmadura para dicho cargo, tú has demostrado ser más que capaz. También aunque no me guste mucho la idea debo admitir que gran parte de tu cambio se debe desde que estas con Naruto-baka.

-¿Naruto?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-No, jamás podría haber estado con él. El asesino a Neji-nissan.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Nissan? El murió a manos del Jubbi en la guerra.

-¿Jubbi?

- ¿No recuerdas? Konoha entro en guerra. Akatsuki quería apoderarse de todos los Bijus y le faltaban dos, el más poderoso era el Kyubi el cual esta sellado dentro de Naruto-baka. Todas las naciones se unieron para protegerlo. De la fusión de los Bijus nació el Jubbi, en un momento crítico Naruto-baka estaba en problemas, Papa, Neji-nissan y tú protegieron a Naruto. El Jubbi lanzo varios ataques, eran demasiados, no lo lograrían pero tú estabas dispuesta a morir por Naruto pero Neji-Nissan los protegió a ambos con su cuerpo.

-Pero Neji-Nissan murió a manos de Naruto, yo vi como lo mato…

-No. Naruto no mato a Neji-nissan. Estas equivocada. Naruto-baka no es una mala persona, es el héroe de la aldea y además es la persona que amas.

-No, no puedo amarlo, no puedo.

-Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti Nissan pero tienes que confiar en mí. Y aunque no me termine de convencer del todo, tengo que aceptar que nunca te he visto más feliz que cuando estabas con él.

Hanabi se levando de la cama donde estaba sentada y abrió un cajón. Saco una caja y abrió la tapa.

-Mira esto es tuyo… son la prueba de lo que te digo…

-o-

Hinata se encontraba entrenando en su dojo, había estado ahí por horas, tan solo salía por un poco de agua y regresaba. No había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Hanabi y Sakura y cualquier persona con quien se topara, toda conversación se desviaba de algún modo en Naruto. ¿De verdad no era un asesino? ¿Era verdad que había caído en un jutsu? Lo que le costaba creer era que ella y el…

Pero tal y como había dicho Hanabi había pruebas. Esa noche sostuvo entre sus manos todo tipo de fotos donde se encontraba ella con sus amigas, algunas con Hanabi pero la mayoría de ellas estaba con Naruto. Se veía feliz pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? No tenía sentido…

-Hinata-sama, lamento interrumpir pero han venido a verla…

-De acuerdo. Enseguida voy.

Tome una toalla y rápidamente me moje el rostro y cuello. Salí del dojo y me dirigí a al jardín.

-Hola Hinata-chan- dijo

Mi cuerpo se paralizo con su voz. Un extraño sentimiento de temor acudió a mí.

-N-Naruto-kun… -susurre.

Sus ojos perdieron brillo y me miro con nostalgia.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- Pregunte.

-Yo… um… Quería venir a verte y saber como estabas.

-Estoy…bien.- Respondí.

-Me alegro… Si, yo realmente me alegro por ti Hinata-chan- Me miro con una sonrisa sincera.

Un silencio incomodo se desarrolló entre nosotros. Me sentí mal, tenía ganas de salir corriendo. De pronto el bajo la mirada mientras se veía los pies.

-Hinata yo... yo…

-Yo..S-sé que tu no mataste a Neji-Nissan- susurre- L-lamento haberte culpado.

Note como apretó sus puños y su cuerpo tembló. No fue hasta que vi unas gotas caer al suelo cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¡NO PUDE HACER NADA! ¡NO PUDE SALVARLO!- Respondió en llanto- Todos los días, todos los días me arrepiento de ello, no yo quería que nadie muriera por mi causa. Neji se interpuso, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, soy un inútil no pude protegerlo y ahora… por mi culpa también estas así, tampoco pude hacer nada. Te hicieron daño, llegue tarde sé que no lo merezco pero… yo… yo… ¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!

Ya había escuchado los acontecimientos por Hanabi, mi padre, Sakura y mis compañeros de equipo. Había llorado cada vez que me relataban lo que había pasado. En cada versión me habían explicado como Neji-Nissan había perdido la vida. Me habían consolado y cada uno había dicho lo mismo.

_Neji no murió en vano, el hizo su elección al protegerlos… Aun en los últimos momentos el murió con una sonrisa._

Lo que ninguno me llego a decir fue lo que ahora yo veía. Todos se había dedicado a pensar en mí y en como su muerte me había afectado pero ahora yo me daba cuenta de que posiblemente yo no sea la que más sufriera. No sé por qué tengo estos recuerdos en mi mente, las veo claramente y me asustan pero cuando lo miro, mi corazón me dice que el no pudo haber hecho eso. Tengo miedo de equivocarme, de confiar y que me dañen pero…

-Naruto-kun no fue tu culpa. Ni lo de Neji-nissan ni lo que me ocurrió, nosotros no podemos saber lo que pasara, las cosas que nos suceden a veces son difíciles y dolorosas pero no podemos dejarnos vencer, ¿eres el héroe de la aldea no es así? Yo te perdono pero lo que tú debes encontrar es tu propio perdón. Sé que sufres, lo veo en tus ojos…

-Hinata…- Levanto la vista- yo, te necesito. Te necesito como al aire que respiro. Te extraño tanto que duele, por favor dame la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti.

-Yo… n-no sé si pueda.

-¡Te prometo que esta vez te protegeré!- Respondió – Sé que aún me tienes miedo, pero déjame demostrarte que no soy lo que tus recuerdos muestran.

-P-pero…

-Hinata por favor…

-Tu y yo éramos una p-pareja ¿no es así?- Pregunte con vergüenza.

-¡La mejor de todo Konoha!- Sonrió de pronto- No había nadie más enamorados que nosotros.

Me sonroje.

-Hinata – Se acercó a mí y me tomo ambas manos mientras me miraba directo a los ojos- ¿Me darías la oportunidad de recuperarte? Quiero que sepas que si aceptas de hoy en adelante voy a luchar por ti. No voy a perderte nunca más. Voy a lograr que te enamores de nuevo de mí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, eres mía y no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada te alejen de mí. Por qué yo te amo Hinata. Así que por favor…

No recordaba ningún momento en mi vida en el que me había sentido tal y como me sentía ahora, de pie mientras el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora y mi todo mi ser temblaba. Sus palabras hacían estragos en mi de una manera tan fuerte que no pude evitar responderle otra cosa…

-S-sí, lo hare.

Y la sonrisa y brillo de sus ojos que vi en su rostro, me hacían sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-o-

¡Hola! Les traigo el segundo capítulo, este estuvo más dramático xD me quedo extraño pero bueno. Tenía un tiempecito libre y dije ¿Qué hago? Ah ya actualizare. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me los leo todos. :D que felicidad que les esté gustando. Tratare de actualizar pronto.

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Había estado toda la noche despierto. Aun así una sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro. No podía evitarlo Hinata había aceptado mi propuesta y yo estaba decidido a recuperarla. El problema es que nunca se me había dado bien enamorar a nadie al menos no conscientemente.

_Tú nunca hiciste nada realmente, fue ella quien siempre hizo todo por ti. Creo que es tiempo de invertir los papeles._

Shikamaru tenía razón, ella siempre había sido la que me había rodeado con su amor y yo había caído ante él. La amaba pero la verdad es que no se me daban bien las cosas. Vale, me costaba un poco expresarme románticamente, generalmente actuaba por instinto. El problema es que esta vez no podía valerme del instinto porque eso asustaría a Hinata y lo que yo menos quería era que se alejara más de mí. Una idea acudió a mi mente así que Salí de mi departamento para empezar a idear mi plan.

-o-

Hinata se encontraba en el centro de Konoha. Como últimamente se sentía muy extraña en su casa decidió salir a comprar personalmente las cosas para el almuerzo. Aunque los recuerdos que tenía aun la inquietaban un poco también sabía que no era reales y que tenía que luchar contra esa extraña sensación de gritar y ahogarse por la impotencia. No sabía exactamente como pero tenía que encontrar la manera de sobrellevarlo. Hanabi había estado muy pendiente de ella e incluso su padre. Sabía que ellos la amaban aunque no se lo decían ya que si de algo de acordaba era que los dos eran un par de orgullosos. También estaban sus amigas y Kiba, Shino y algunos más. Todos se habían dedicado a reconfortarla y animarla. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era Naruto. Después de su conversación y el haber aceptado que la enamorara ya había trascurrido varios días, no tenía idea de que estaría planeando pero en el fondo se sentía un poco emocionada.

-¡Heey Hinata! ¿De compras?- Escucho a sus espaldas.

-Ah, Tenten-san.

-Oh vamos quita el san que me haces sentir vieja. ¿Cómo estas Hinata?

-Bien, tan solo estoy comprando algunas cosas para el almuerzo.

-Oh que bien, me alegra verte mucho mejor Hinata.

-Gracias. ¿También estas de compras?

-Oh no, yo solo venia de paso, de hecho voy a entrenar un poco.

-Ya veo.

-Ah casi lo olvido. Ten.- Me entrego un papel-

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte mientras lo sostenía entre mis manos.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura, pero me dijeron que te lo diera.

Abrí el papelito y lo leí:

_Acuérdate el día, acuérdate del mes, acuérdate del beso que nos dimos la primera vez. –N._

Me sonroje.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- pregunto Tenten.

-S-Si g-gracias. ¿Quién te dio esto Tenten?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, me había dejado esto y el favor de que te entregara. Ah y otra cosa más, me escribieron que te lo dijera después de que leyeras el mensaje.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunte.

-Es una pista o algo así, déjame recordar… ¡Ah sí_! "bajo la luna"_

-¿Bajo la luna?- Pregunte sin comprender.

-Si, eso era. – Sonrió Tenten.

-No comprendo nada.

-Bueno eso es todo, me tengo que ir, que te diviertas Hinata- Me rodeo con los brazos y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

-o-

Ya había terminado de comprar todo lo necesario, me dirigía a la mansión Hyuga cuando sentí una presencia atrás de mí. Cuando voltee no encontré a nadie… que extraño. Me sentía un poco inquieta, así que apresure mi paso, pero la sombra parecía seguir muy bien mis pasos. Me detuve en seco y me sorprendí al verlo.

-¿Kiba-kun?- Pregunte ¿Q-que haces?

El parecía sorprendido.

-Eh, Hola Hinata ¿Qué hacías?

-Pues… me iba a casa ¿necesitas algo?

-Ahí pues no, la verdad pero te quería dar algo.

Me entrego una caja pequeña de color rojo.

-¿Kiba-kun?- Me sorprendí

-Ábrelo cuando estés en tu casa- Respondió y con la misma desapareció en una nube de humo.

-o-

-Gracias por la comida- Respondió mi padre- Me retiro.

Después de cocinar me levante de la mesa y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. Sobre la cama vi la caja roja que me había dado Kiba. Me acerque a la cama y la tome en mis manos. Cuando la abrí me sorprendí un poco.

-¿C-chocolates?- Me pregunte.

Tome uno entre mis dedos y me lo meti a la boca. ¡Estaba delicioso! Sin pensarlo me tome otro.

-¿Hinata que haces?- Pregunto Hanabi entrando al cuarto.

-¿E-EH? ¡N-Nada!

-¿Qué tienes detrás de ti?-

-N-No se dé qué hablas Hanabi.- Respondí.

-Nee-chan muéstrame- Se acercaba Hanabi a mi

-D-detente… Ah!...- Hanabi me quito la caja- No es justo.

-¿Chocolates? ¿Por qué escondías chocolates?

-N-No lo sé.

-¿Quién te los dio? Ah, no me digas que…

-No, no, fue Kiba-kun.

-¿Kiba? ¿Por qué te habría de dar chocolates Kiba? – me pregunto enojada.

-Pues…

-Ese imbécil, no estará intentando algo ¿cierto? Ahora que estas en ese estado.

-Y-yo…- Me sonroje- No sé.

-¡NEE-CHAN! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Tú eres de Naruto-baka.

-Creí que te caía mal.

-Pues así es pero hay que dejar las cosas claras, mi odio hacia el es simplemente porque prácticamente te robo de mi lado.- Respondió inflando sus cachetes.

-Hanabi… nadie nos va a separar.- Le respondí acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo sé- respondió ella- En fin, veamos esos chocolates.

Las dos nos habíamos acabado todos los chocolates y estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas entre nosotras, me sentía muy feliz porque mi relación con mi hermanita había mejorado mucho, no recordaba cómo fue exactamente pero no importaba.

-Ah los chocolates estuvieron deliciosos- Se palpo el estómago Hanabi.

-Es verdad-sonreí.

Nee-chan aquí hay una nota- me mostro bajo el fondo de la caja un papelito del mismo color que el me había dado Tenten. Tome la caja y saque el papel. Tenia la misma letra que el anterior.

_Sé que no me olvidaste, lo siento al mirarte. Te necesito como al aire, por favor vuelve a mirarme como antes. – N._

-Mira una foto Nee-chan.

En la parte trasera decía pista # 2. La foto tenía la imagen de un árbol.

-No comprendo- Respondí.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Pregunto Hanabi.- Esto solo podría ser obra de Naruto-baka- Sonrió.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?

-¡Pues claro! Mira, tiene una "N" al final de la nota, además una letra tan fea solo podría ser de el.

-¡Hanabi-chan! Por favor no digas eso de Naruto-kun.- Respondí levantando la voz un poco.

-¿Uh? ¿Lo estas defendiendo?

-Y-yo… es solo que él se está esforzando mucho y…

- Te enojo que hablara mal de él, eso quiere decir que en el fondo aun lo quieres.

-¡E-eso no es verdad! Por favor detente Hanabi.

-Ya, ya de acuerdo. En fin, ¿Por qué la foto de un árbol? – Me pregunto.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Cuál fue la otra pista?

-Bajo la luna.

-¿Bajo la luna? Que extraño… Pero ahora que lo pienso este árbol creo lo he visto antes. En el campo de entrenamiento.- bostezo- Todo es muy extraño. En fin, me voy a acostar. Estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo, que descanses Hanabi.

-o-

Me había quedado hasta tarde mirando el álbum de fotos que me había mostrado Hanabi. Me sentía extrañamente feliz. Estaba por terminar de ver las fotos cuando una me llamo mi atención. Era un donde yo dormía, al parecer alguien me había tomado la foto, había algo que no lograba entender…

-¡El árbol!- Me auto respondí.

Eso era, era el mismo árbol que el de la foto que venía con los chocolates, tenía que ser el mismo, con excepción de que se había tomado la foto a diferentes horas del día. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué era una pista? Bueno al menos ya sabía algo más. Pero ¿bajo la luna? Eso no cuadraba. Frustrada decidí que no tenía caso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que me prepare para dormir. Al cabo de una hora mis ojos se lograron cerrar.

_Hinata…_

_¿Neji-nissan?_

_Hinata… porfavor…_

_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_¡Matalo!_

Me desperté sobresaltada. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Por un momento pensé que me hablaba Neji pero la voz se distorsiono y me vi rodeada de sangre, unos ojos amarillos me obligaban a ver justamente lo que yo mas trataba de no recordar.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño, tuve que tomar una ducha para relajar mi cuerpo, cuando Salí del baño otro papelito llamo mi atención. La tome entre mis manos y la lei:

_Te amo más que a mi vida, porque te tengo insertada en mi mente, y si de algo estoy seguro es que te amo, y te amare hasta la muerte.- N._

_Pista # 3 "Tu & yo por siempre… es una promesa porque ninguno de los dos retrocedemos nuestras palabras."_

Una sonrisa fluyo en mis labios. Nunca nadie me había dicho palabras tan bonitas y tenía que admitir que me hacían sentir feliz. Después de entrenar un rato con Hanabi, Salí a caminar un rato. Durante el día estuve recibiendo todo tipo de notitas, algunas graciosas, otras muy románticas. Pero la verdad es que aunque me encantaban una parte de mi esperaba que se apareciera el dueño de todos esos detalles. Estaba caminando cuando escuche que una pareja hablaba.

-_Mañana es el festival de Tanabata Mitsuki._

_-¡Es verdad! Qué lindo, estoy emocionada_.

¿El festival de Tanabata? Es verdad era julio. De hecho es mi festival favorito. Aunque no recordaba ciertas cosas, la verdad es que si recordaba lo mucho que disfrutaba ese dia. Aunque ¿con quien iria?

-¡Hey Hinata! Estas muy distraída.

-¿Ino-chan? L-lo siento, pensaba mientras caminaba.

-¡Oh! Tenías una mirada sospechosa ¿en quién pensabas? ¡No me digas! Ah claro, seguro en un cierto rubio ¿A que si?

-¡N-N-No es verdad!

-Es broma, tranquila.

-Ino-chan, ¿Mañana es el festival de Tanabata no es asi?

-¡Sii! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Por fin Sai-kun me ha invitado!

-¿Sai-kun?

-¡Mi futuro novio!- Respondió Ino. – Bueno, solo que todavía no lo sabe.

Una gota callo por mi cabeza.

-Ino-chan me alegro mucho por ti- Respondí.

-Ah, tu tampoco están tan mal.

-¿Eh?

-Enseguida regreso.

Ino entro a su florería y cuando regreso tenía un ramo de lirios blancos entre sus manos. Me lo entrego sonriente.

-¿P-para mi?

-Entrega especial para ti.

-Son hermosas, muchas gracias Ino-chan.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero me sorprendió un poco, yo habría escogido unas rosas rojas pero por algún motivo escogió estas.

-Son mis favoritas- Respondí sonrojada.

-¿Enserio? Oh vaya. Entonces sabes lo que significan ¿no?

-Pureza y esperanza- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-No es solo eso, también significan respeto, valor, inocencia, recuerdos y declaración de amor sincero.

Me sonroje como un tomate.

-N-No sabía- respondí.

-Estas flores son perfectas para ti Hinata. Supongo que por eso las escogió Naruto, Ah por cierto venían con esto.

-¿Una tarjeta?-

_Dame el privilegio de tu compañía, te voy a estar esperando a las 6 junto a tu jardín favorito –N._

-E-Es una invitación para una cita- respondí.

-¡Que romántico! – Suspiro Ino- Muy bien, entonces mañana te espero aquí a las 12 Hinata.

-¿P-para qué?- Pregunte.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vamos a conseguirte el atuendo perfecto. Mañana estarán tan hermosa que cuando te vea, Naruto se va ir de espaldas y no va poder quitarte la mirada de encima sin que se le quite la idea de comerte a besos.

Me sonroje ante la idea, Ino siempre decía cosas tan vergonzosas, aunque aun me sentía un poco insegura por Naruto, aunque todos me decían lo contrario la verdad es que aún no podía decir que lo amaba, prácticamente desde mi punto de vista no lo conocía pero tenía que admitir que un sentimiento de curiosidad y ansiedad se apoderaba de mi cuando a mi mente acudía la idea de estar junto a él. Sea lo que sea mañana seria mi oportunidad de darme una idea propia del héroe de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

-o-

Am, pues nada jaja, les traigo la continuación, me quedo extraña ._. Pero es por que la escribí desde una Tablet, estoy aun fuera de mi cuidad pero por alguna extraña razón me dieron ganas de escribir, lamento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía la verdad es que es muy incomodo escribir desde una Tablet y aparte ya quede medio ciega xD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, pronto la conti.


End file.
